


Candy Wrapper

by muscatmusic18



Series: October Prompts [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Chewing gum, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Sometimes, she's willing to go to any lengths to get what she wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4! 27 more to go! This takes so much time! Anyways, the prompt is 'candy wrapper', but I tweaked it a little because I've had this head cannon for a long time.

Daniel and Peggy had just finished a quiet lunch in his office, and she just returned with a cup of tea for herself and a cup of coffee for him.

“Darling, do you have a piece of gum?” She asked, closing the door behind her.

“No, sorry, I just popped my last piece in.” He replied, showing her the piece between his teeth.

“Well, can I have that piece?” She asked, setting his cup down in front of him.

He looked up from the file he was reading. “No, it’s mine.” He said with a faint smile.

“I see.” 

He looked back down at the file, and it was silent for a beat before he realized she had moved around the desk, cupping his jaw and pulling him into a searing kiss.

He was stunned for a moment before responding, moving his tongue with her, which had forced its way into his mouth. He thought for a second that he was glad that the blinds and door was closed, because the other agents would have teased him mercilessly if they had saw the heated kiss they were currently locked in, but he quickly shoved the notion out of his mind and focused on the feeling of her curves underneath his hands.

She pulled away, her eyes flitting between his lips and his eyes before locking onto his eyes, a sly smile on her kiss-swollen lips.

“Thanks, Chief.” She breathed, sounding a thousand times more sexier than normal.

With that, she turned on a heel and sauntered out of his office, a bit of extra sway in her hips, closing the door behind her.

He sat dumbly for a minute, trying to process her words, wondering why she would be thanking him. On autopilot, he went and opened the blinds, still trying to sort out the recent events.

At his desk, looking at the file again was when he realized something was missing.

Putting two and two together, he looked out at Peggy, who was already looking at him. She sent him a cunning smile, then showed him the piece of gum in between her teeth before popping it back in.

He chuckled lightly, disbelieving at the lengths she went to to get his gum, but strangely proud of her at the same time.

Turning back to his work, he gave up on his piece, but thought about that kiss the rest of the day, waiting until the end when he could reciprocate the action and sweep her off her feet.


End file.
